Colors of the rose
by Alice923
Summary: oc characters in 1 oc family goes to Ninamori middle. So  I'll put the disclaimer here: I do not own anything even the oc characters and the family those belong to Mika except for Takuma he interacts with Mika the most...'kay?  failed attempt of comedy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there it's me Alice **

**I wrote a little something of khr with oc characters in 1 oc family **

**First I'll write down their names and personality **

**Read the story to find out their flames!**

**Heheheheheh and also I got the oc names from mika's facebook okay?**

First of:

Mika Komoniki

-long blue hair with red stripes

-blue eyes/ pale white skin

Kind, loving and smart

Back at their school she is the smartest, 1st rank in academic excellence

Next is her twin:

Mae Komoniki

-long pink hair with blue stripes

-green eyes/ pale white skin

Kind, shy to new people, loving as well and quiet

She's 3rd rank in academic excellence

Their childhood friend:

Loki Emblem

-red hair with black ends

-green eyes/ white skin

Protective, loves to fight and has a split personality

He's 2nd rand (a.n.-DUH who else?)

Then their other friend:

Akihiro Hayashi

-Black hair with violet ends

-black eyes/ white skin

Distant, trouble maker, rude and has his own fan club (a.n.-sweatdrop)

He's 4th rank (a.n.-who knew he was smart)

And his twin sister:

Mikan Hayashi

-Black hair with yellow stripes

-Black eyes/ white skin

Open, kind, outgoing and good at sports

She's 5th rank

Then there is an American transfer student:

Risa Celic (a.n. - not from facebook)

-yellow hair with pink stripes

-brown eyes/ tan white skin

Joyful, loves special holidays and trickster (a.n. - like last year she locked mika and akihiro together)

She's 6th rank

**Please wait a little bit I'm finishing the first chapter**

Mika: did you really have to say that

**What? About Risa?**

Mika: Yes

**Well its true isn't it? I mean I was there, no?**

**Anyway guess their mafia family, okay?**

**One who wins…..WINS DUH! **

**P.S.-the family is related to roses ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**And also sorry I haven't posted for one year I think. Well to me it is so I'll try to make this story long and has many chapters **

**This is happening before they meet pineapple-head guy and his two subordinates, animal face and yoyo guy heheheh **

**OKEY-DOKI! Time for chapter one!**

-At Komoniki residence- {No one's P.O.V.}

"So... what are we going to do now?" Takuma asked. "Yeah, the school was destroyed!" mikan added.

"So what, there's gonna be more free time now" Akihiro stated the obvious…rudely.

"Shut up aki-chan, I'm not talking to you!" Mikan glared at Akihiro

"Now, now you guys, there's no need to fight one another" Mika entered the room with drinks. "here"

"Thanks" the trio said and Mika smiled.

-10 minutes passed-

"So, Mika? What will the school so now?" Takuma asked Mika.

"I think-"Mika was cut off.

"AH! I forgot?" Mikan screamed (a.n. - almost forgot she easily forget things)

"What?" Takuma asked. "Ah?" Mika followed.

"Boss, there's a letter for you in your e-mail" Mikan said out of normal tone. "…Which family?" Mika asked.

"Um… I forgot, ah! Now I remember! It was the Varia!" Mikan chirped. "And?" Loki asked

"Hm?" Akihiro got interested. (a.n. - he doesn't talk much)

"The long haired guy… um… ah! Squalo was his name" Mikan continued. "He said that we should spy on the know-to be Vongola boss"

"I see… where?" Mika asked.

"Ninamori, they're about our age" Mikan said

"You accept it?" Takuma asked.

"Yeah" Mika nodded "Ninamori middle… _sigh._" 'gokura-kun I hope you aren't involve in this'

"Ok so anyway what were you gonna say?" Takuma asked.

"That we will be transferred to other schools" Mika said.

'Way out of topic!' Mikan thought.

"So what will happen?" Takuma asked.

"I can suggest to my uncle to transfer us there you know" Mika said

"True enough" Takuma sighed.

"Well… AH! You kept the picture!"Mikan pointed out a picture of them taken that spring festival.

"Oh yeah, we sang 'Wakare-banashi Monochrome' from Vocaloids" Takuma remembered it as a success.

"Heh, I remembered the first time we sang everyone said it was impossible to have that kind of voice and we only sang 'Binary star' by vocaloids too" Mikan laughed.

"I remember everyone scared of us 'cuz of you two" Mika pointed at Akihiro then to Takuma

"Sorry for liking to beat up people!" Takuma wave his hands protectively

"I have no reason to be sorry" Akihiro smirked.

"Yes, yes Akihiro-kun" Mikan said

"Well we better get going looks like it's gonna rain" Takuma said looking out the window.

"Yeah, your right. Come on Akihiro-kun!" Mikan waved goodbye then left followed by Akihiro then Takuma

"Bye" Mika waved.

_RING…RING…RING…_

"Hello? This is the Komoniki house hold… Mika speaking" Mika said after she picked up the phone. 'Suddenly I feel like an answering machine'

[Hi mika-chan how have you been?]

"Hello uncle" Mika smiled then frowned 'now's my chance.'

[So… you already know what happened and what is going to happen, right?]

"Yes, pretty much… um uncle can I ask you a favor about the transfer?" Mika asked politely as always.

[What is it?]

"Well, can you transfer me and my CLOSE friends to Ninamori-chu?" Mika asked.

[Hm… Okay then, Bye mika-chan got to go to a meeting…]

"Okay uncle bye" Mika giggled when her uncle said 'meeting' with boredom then hung up. 'Oh uncle… your just little over 25 and you still act like a kid who wants to play' (a.n.-Okay so mika isn't polite as she looks OKAY?)

Mika then sighed. 'Why did I even become THIS famigla's boss anyway?'

**NO more for this time! I'm pooped… It's 9 pm and I have class tomorrow I'm gonna update the next chap when Christmas break comes it not that long… I'll rewrite this into a better story sorry about the P.O.V. style I suddenly got used to this…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I no longer have love for writing… but if I start something I'll finish it same goes with promises… NOW! Time to get started… also I change Loki Emblem to Takuma Onizaki okay?**

At 1-B

"okay class, starting today we have two new students, please welcome them" the teacher said strictly.

'two?' tsuna asked himself.

"okay please come in." the teacher said.

"okay" a feminine voice from outside the room.

Now all eyes divert to two students entered the room.

"hello! I'm Hayashi Mikan(last name:first name) and this is my brother Akihiro aka Aki-chan" Mikan pointed to his twin who looked annoyed.

"just call me Akihiro…" He mumbled although enough to be heard by everyone.

At 2-A

"Okay… um… class we have three transferees here… y-you can come in now" the teacher said wavering because today hibari decided to come to class.

"Yes" a rather feminine voice and a slightly matured said at the same time.

And the three transferees entered the room "Hello, my name is Komoniki Mika and it's very nice to meet you" the so called Mika said with a rather sweet smile and some boys fell in love with her at that point

"I'm Takuma Onizaki" Takuma said in a gentleman-like way that all the girls (not all namely his mafia family) swoon over but not outlooud, they didn't want to get 'bitten to death' by hibari.

"And..um… I'm Komoniki Mae and…" Mae said slightly playing with her thumbs and a light pinkish blush on her cheeks 'act shy and polite, shy and polite…' she keeps thinking in her head repeatedly. "and it's… a p-pleasure to meet you all" NOW all the girls and boys likes her for her neko-like features and her small voice (exept hibari of course).

And all of a sudden, hibari stands up from his chair and almost everyone jumped… almost.

"Herbivores it is not allowed to have dyed hair in school and for that I will bite you to death" He said readying his tonfas.

"our hair? Ah you mean the strange streaks, we were born with it." Mika said while getting something inside her bag. "Here" She showed hibari a photo of the five of them. (they are 6 years old in the photo) Mika at the middle of the group smiling sweetly, Takuma beside her slightly annoyed, Mikan hugging Mae and Akihiro at the side not really caring.

"… but I will still bite you to death for bringing weapons inside the school" Hibari said walking near them.

"But you also have brought weapons with you." Mika said slightly confused. Hibari then charged after them.

"Okay no use persuading him" Takuma said reaching for his weapon.

"No…" Mae said. "Why?" He asked. "There are too many civilians here." Mae whispered.

"Yes, your right… I suggest we run for it" Mika murmured.

"No way" Takuma said standing in front of them. Mika then motioned Mae who obliged and held Takuma's left hand while Mika held his right. "Okay let's go" Mika said and then the two twins somehow manage to drag Takuma outside as fast as they could with Hibari following them.

At the roof top

"Geeze, you still manage to make someone mad at you and now we're here hiding and skipping school!" Mikan said leaning on the fence. "If only Mika-chan allowed us to fight I would have happily beat up that octopus-head"

Akihiro just lied down on the ground staring into space.

"Are you even listening?" Mikan shouted.

"No…" He answer well… murmured. "Aki-chan…"Mikan didn't have any word to say to describe him.

Then _BAM!_

"Made it." Mika sighed. "Ah Mika-chan! What are you doing here" Mikan asked.

"Running away…" Mae said in a monotonic voice then she sighed.

"Now can you let me go?" Takuma asked looking at Mae then at Mika.

_Tap tap tap…_

"He doesn't give up that's for sure…" Mika sighed.

"Two more herbivores and skipping class too" Hibari said entering the scene with the strange background music again.

"Where is the music coming from?" Mikan said and looked frantically around the roof top.

"Let me fight him nee-chan." Mae said and looked at Hibari.

"… no I don't want him to die" Mika said looking at her.

"You can just stop me, okay?" Mae smiled then took her weapons.

"Now…" Mae smirked and the atmosphere went 10 times more deadly.

"Ohhh…" Hibari seemed impressed then charged at her.

"I will show you no mercy" Mae then disappeared in a bat of an eye.

_Clank!_ Hibari managed to block her attack from the side.

"Hm… he managed to block her attack." Akihiro smirked.

"I thought you were asleep!" Mikan shouted while Mika and Takuma watched the battle.

"Caosu~" a voice called out and all five were shocked while Hibari looked at the source. Mae jumped and cart wheeled then hid behind Mika while her weapons which were two rouge knives on the ground. Akihiro stood up and went near Mika, Mikan standing beside him and Takuma holding down Mika from attacking that voice by holding onto her shoulders.

"Reborn-san…" Mika looked sad and already clenching her weapon

"Hn" Hibari said then left the scene.

"Don't worry I'm not here to get you or Mae" Reborn said smiling his oh-so-innocent smile while covering half of his face with his hat and showing Leon, his chameleon.

The whole atmosphere lightened up. "That's good" Mika smiled feeling relived.

Akihiro sat down and sighed, Mae revealed herself, Mikan leaned on the wall and Takuma smiled as well.

"But… if you will not help me I'll tell your families where you are" Reborn said.

"NO anything but that!" Mikan said terrified of Akihiro and her parents' cruelty.

"I don't want to live a as a well out rich family boy" Takuma said.

"What do you want Reborn-san?" Mika said slightly on guard again.

"I want you five to fight the Vongola Guardians" Reborn said.

**Done… good night it's 11 pm now T.T**


End file.
